Our Anniversary
by LightWitch12
Summary: Today is the day that Jasper and I first met, the day that I will always remember. It is special to the both of us, and I love him more and more with each passing minute. He is everything I need and I am his. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**Our Anniversary  
**

Tall, handsome, always there for me when I need it. By my side no matter what I tell him, or how I feel. Taking my hand to help me out of the car, keeping hold of my small hand in his. Never losing eyes contact with me when our eyes do meet. Always having that same grin on his face when he spots me if we play outside.

His laugh or chuckle, his voice, all sooth me as does his presence. A girl like me is so grateful to have a man like him. Having such manners that the men of this day an age do not have. They could use a lesson from him, that is if he's up to it.

My man, the only one I have eyes for, the one I had a vision about and waited to meet him.

Jasper Whitlock. His curly blonde hair and those vibrant golden eyes staring back at me. That same grin on his lips, stretching out wider into a toothy smile as he approaches me, taking a seat on the couch.

"Darlin' what could you be thinking about thats making you so happy?" He asks me in that hot southern tone of his. I allow him to see how he effected me just from talking, feel how attracted I was to him. I waited and watched for his reaction to my emotions, for any sign that my teasing game was working.

"Oh you know what I'm thinking about." I smirk, setting my fashion magazine down on the coffee table. I watched his adams apple move down then back up as he swallowed, the corner of his lip twitched up.

He wrapped his arm behind my back, placing his hand securely on my stomach. He moved his thumb in small circles, pulling me closer to his side before he spoke in a low tone close to my ear.

"If I didn't know any better… I would think you were teasin' me."

I shudder, feeling my lustful want for him increase but I couldn't give up now, I need to win. I would normally just allow the both of us to tease one another and then eventually leave the house so we could have our fun. This time though… This time I am going to win. Today is a special day of coarse… Its our anniversary and I know he didn't forget.

"Why would I tease you, Jazzy? Its not right to do something like… That…" I breath out the last word as he sucked on my neck right below my ear. Drats… I didn't see him decided to do this. I could feel his tongue dart outpost his lips occasionally, tracing the mark that was on my neck. I realized a small moan which only caused him to continue.

I start to move, squirming so I could escape his grasp on me. Jasper let out a small growl when he noticed what I was trying to do, I shudder not in fear because his growl was not out of anger. My smirk widens, I can smell my arousal grow just from a simple growl from my mate.

I don't think I'll be able to hold back from attacking him right here on the couch. The others had all left to do their own things for today. Emmett and Rosalie are in England sight seeing. Edward and Bella are at the cottage with Renesmee and Jacob. Our parents, Carlisle and Esme were both at work, so even if we did do it here.. No one could see.

"Ali.. Please, no teasing this time darlin'." Jasper pleaded with me as he continued to touch my body. I let out a small sigh, acting like I was slightly upset which caused him to stop. Got you now.

"I'm sorry Ali… I didn't mean too sa-" I cut him off by pressing my lips against his, pushing him down on the couch as I straddle his hips. I can feel his member rubbing up against my sex, causing me to let out a moan of approval.

"Jasper… I-I need you… Please… Take me.." I ask him between kisses, feeling his hands slide up and down my back, ripping at the material of my shirt. Awww, I like this one. I like all my clothes and we normally never rip them off, but right now I'm desperate.

I shred off his shirt as he did mine, dragging my nails down his chest. He lets out a groan, leaning his head back as I lightly kiss his chest. Jaspers chest was heaving, I know he's close to losing it like I was.

"Alice…" He mumbles my name, switching out positions so he was hovering over me. I stared into his dark black eyes, seeing my reflection in them. My hair was a slight mess, my eyes as dark as his holding the same look of love and lust. I smile up at him, waiting for him to fish in his sentence.

"Are we safe to… Do this out here." He asked in a husky voice. I simply smirk and slide my hands up his thighs, sliding his belt off his pants.

"If it wasn't, I would have led us up to our room by now Jazz." I unbutton his pants and slowly slide the zipper down, waiting for his net move. Jasper chuckles, removing my hands from his pants slowly. I felt a small stab of pain thinking of his rejection, he leaned down and kissed me.

"I want to give you something before we do this." He reassured me, causing that heaviness in my chest to leave. I nod my head, watching him leave upstairs and come back down with a rectangular box.

"Here, I thought you might like it. Rosalie help me pick something out for you." He kisses the top of my head. "Happy anniversary Alice" He whispered against my hair.

I felt my eyes swell up with tears that were to never fall, I looked up at with a smile then back to the gift. What could it be? A necklace? Maybe a bracelet with my initials on it.

I slowly opened the box to find two tickets inside. They were too the spring winter fashion show, the one I had wanted to go to but the tickets were sold out. I gaped at the present, finding a lose for words as I stare down at them wide eyed.

"Alice?" Jasper sounded concerned, maybe he thinks I don't like it. Are you kidding me!? I set my gift on the coffee table, containing all of my joy and girlie squeals for after we finish up here. I slowly let out a long sigh, looking back up into Jaspers eyes. He searched mine for a minute and then paused, tilting his head as he read my emotions out. He slowly started to smile.

"You did like it. I'm so happy! I wasn't too sure, Rosalie said to get them a few months ago and I did. They told me these were the last two. I think I got pretty lucky." I release one squeal of joy and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Oh Jazzy I love it! I've been wanting to go for ages!" My voice raises two octaves, kissing his neck to show how mush I appreciate the gift. I feel Jasper tense whenI grabbed him but then slowly relax as I kiss his neck. His chest rumbled with a pleasant purr. I giggled, pulling back to look into his eyes.

They were still black and I could feel his lust radiating off of him. I am so glad no one is here, we would had ourselves one big orgy party, and I do not share.

I close my eyes allowing him to take lead, he may do whatever he pleased with me, it was our day but I am grateful to have him.

We spent the next few hours making love on the couch, being mindful not to rip anything up so Esme wouldn't come home scolding us on our anniversary. I know we both didn't need that too happen, maybe tomorrow.

I lay onto of Jasper, breathing heavily after we finish for god knows how many times we did it. I giant smile on my face as I lift my head, watching Jasper try to catch his breath after the activity we had done. He opens his eyes slowly, looking up into my eyes and smile.

"I love you Jasper." I say truthfully, with all my frozen heart. He smiles wider, sliding his fingers up my spin.

"I love you, Alice." He projects his feeling too me like he normally did when we made love and I can't help the overwhelming pride I felt. He loved me this much… It was all for me.

I lay m head on his chest and enjoy the emotions coming from him. Today is our anniversary, I am married to the greatest man alive. His name is Jasper Whitlock and he is my mate.

**Thank you for reading! Review and Favorite the story if you liked it!**


End file.
